In conventional systems, users have access to a wide variety of media, such as television programs. Oftentimes, a user will switch through, or prevent a view of media without realizing that an important portion is either currently being displayed or will be displayed in the near future. Conventional systems may notify a user when a commercial break has ended on a channel from which the user has switched away. However, these systems will blindly notify the user when commercials have ended, regardless of whether the content after the commercial break is important or not to the user. Additionally, conventional systems can send content to a second device when a user has exited a room. However, these systems will also blindly send content to the user, whenever the user has left an area, regardless of whether the content is important to the user. These conventional systems may annoy or disturb the user with frequent interruptions for content that they do not find important. As a result, the user may ignore notifications and miss content they deem important, or the user may have a difficult time parsing through notifications to identify content that is important to him or her.